fruits of the devil - hiatus
by kizouku Monkey D Luffy
Summary: before its destruction and reformation into the world we know now the world was ruled by those who held the powers of a devil fruit be it logia, paramecia or zoan, how will the world of harry potter change with the power of the devil fruits at its finger tips why dont you read and find out
1. Chapter 1 - the last

hello reader, if you are someone from one of my other written fics nice to see you on another but if this is someone who has never read on of my fics before hi i hope you enjoy this.

so this is a test run, officially this fic has not reached my criteria for posting but i want to see how well the first, admittedly short, chapter is recived and if it does well enough will be activly worked on like my other posted fics instead of wasting away on a back burner

so welcome to chapter 1 (the prolouge) of fruits of the devil, not to be confused with harry potter and the fruits of the devil by umodin although i wont deny it is what inspired me to do my own take on the story

well i hope you enjoy and review, and as a note

Disclaimer: i do not own harry potter or one piece (as much as i wish i did)

this fic will be rated M for language, violence and language (this warning will be updated as the story continues)

* * *

Fruits of the devil

Chapter 1

The final fruit

Rowena Ravenclaw let out a groan of frustration, the reason was the strange blue fruit covered in swirls upon her desk

A piece of Eden, or a devil fruit as the Vikings had called them upon discovering the fruits

There were three types the paramecia, a class so vast that it would take days if not weeks to explain

The zoan, a fruit that the animagi ability was based from that allowed the eater to transform into a specific animal and an animal human hybrid form and even then there were at least two known sub classes of zoan

The final class was akin to myth, the logia a fruit that turned a person into a one of the very many elements with control over the granted element

Or it was, for some reason the logia fruits had been disappearing in the last hundred years and paramecia of new types similar to the missing logia had spawned in their places, Rowena was probably one of the few people on the planet who understood how devil fruits worked and had taken it upon herself to find out why the logia devil fruits were fading from existence and so far all she had was a theory

They were _too _powerful

Unlike the zoan devil fruits consumed by Salazar and Helga and the paramecia consumed by herself and Godric the logia had well over a hundred times the magical energies of a regular devil fruit or the mythical zoan and special paramecia held by the Hogwarts teachers

So she had traced the available lineage of the know logia users and made a potential discovery, if a logia user were to ever have children a bit of the devil fruits energies would bleed off into the children of the logia user, the only proof she had was the children of a logia would tend to excel in magics linking to the parents logia

The best example was of the Portgas family who had eaten the now missing mera mera no mi making them a fire human and only son had unparallel control over the fiendfire spell rivalled only by his father

Now as far as she was aware only a single logia remained, the neon blue gourd like fruit sitting upon her desk

Rowena sighed before her sand gathered underneath the devil fruit before forming a hand tethered to a small gourd on her back before placing the fruit within the sorting hat and watching it disappear into the subspace she had created, for now the fruit would remain hidden until someone who not only needed it but was deemed worthy by the tied in enchantments

With that Rowena recalled her sand and left her research room hoping that when the fruit finally resurfaced the person who would inherit it would also inherit her will

* * *

note:edited 16/5/19


	2. hiatus notice

i hate to do this but as of 1:33 am GMT 10/02/2020, i am putting all my stories on hiatus

i have spent months trying and trying to put pen to paper (so to speak) and work on my stories with the boundless time i have at my disposal, so until i manage to break this gods awful case of writers block i won't be posting any updates

i do appologise but i just can't write right now and its annoys me because i love writing

anyway this is Luffy signing off for a while


End file.
